Best Friends?
by xtreme-rebel7k
Summary: S+S are good Friends but they're having problems in this crazy, mixed-up world. And they come and talk it out.One shot. Okay, this sucked. erm. yeah


S+S are good Friends but they're having problems in this crazy, mixed-up world. And they come and talk it out.One shot.Okay, so I know that I haven't finished popstar dreams. There is no time, so just read this while you're waiting for the next few chapters okay?

_Instant Message conversation between Sakura and Tomoyo._

_Cam_Gurl: Sakura, have you noticed that after we went to another school, Syaoran has become distant?_

_Pinktricity: I know. It's like he's afraid or something.  
_

_Cam_Gurl: You have to talk to him._

_Pinktricity: I know. And you know what's irritating?_

_Pinktricity: He doesn't want to come near me._

_Cam_Gurl: Some best guy friend he is, running away just because there are rumours._

_Pinktricity: They're all the same._

_Cam_Gurl: Yeahh._

_There is a long pause._

_Cam_ Gurl: I still think that you should talk to him._

_Pinktricity: I have intended to do that, Tomoyo, but how? Just HOW?_

_Cam_Gurl: Just meet me at the stairwell near the geography block._

_Pinktricity: There are rumours that there are ghosts there you know._

_Cam_Gurl: Rumours suck. Don't give a damn about it. Just leave everything to me. I have to call Syaoran now so I have to go offline and get some beauty sleep. You should, too. See ya tomorrow._

_Pinktricity: Bye Tomoyo._

_End conversation._

Tomoyo didn't call Syaoran as it was too late for her so she just slept. She knew that she could take care of things the next day. Hah. Knew. It was so like Sakura to depend on her for everything, even taking charge of her own life. "It was my fault, making dresses for her, trying to fix her up with the boys she liked, helping her choose her co-curricular activity, I'm just as good as an over protective mother." She thought as she went to sleep. She loved Sakura as a best friend, but she was beginnning to depend on her. Sure, she liked helping Sakura out but sometimes she wished that she, Sakura, would do things for her instead of the opposite. They had to be doing things for each other, not just Tomoyo doing for Sakura but vice versa as well.

Sakura sat down on her bed and thought about how Tomoyo was helping her. She couldn't be more grateful. She was extremely worried about that stupid Syaoran, who had beenn arguing or quarreling with her lately.

Flashback 1

"Syaoran! Syaoran!" Sakura yelled but he pretended not to hear.

"SYAORAN!" she yelled so loudly that he winced and stopped.

"What do you want?" he answered rudely.

"We need to talk."

"Not now."

"Yes now."

"No, Sakura I really can't"

"You are always avoiding me and giving some excuse. You don't have time for your girl best friend now, since you have your guy friends to back you up."

He winced. Her words resounded in his head and it was true. His guy friends teased him and Sakura twenty-four seven. They disapproved him him and her and called him names. Sissy. Gay-ass. Half-girl half-boy.

"Sakura. Please. Try to be more understanding."

"How can I be more understanding when you don't talk things through? Urgh! I h-never mind." She said and stalked away.Se couldn't bring herself to say it. Each time they quarreled, she always stopped at "I hate" or whatever. If she continued, she would have said, "I hate you, but I can't bear to." She loved him, not as a platonic friend but as something more.

End flashback 1.

Sakura. He felt dizzy after saying her name in the pitch-dark room. He was crazy. Names never had an effect on him before. He didn't know why that he liked saying her name, how smooth it ran along his tongue, and hearing it echo and ounce of the pale green walls was utter paradise to him. They had been having problems and Syaoran was trying to run away. He wasn't man ebough to face up to them. For now he was only an adolescent, he couldn't take this. Sometimes he didn't know wy Sakura was such a troublesome, high-maintenance friend, according to him. He hated her, but he loved her he sighed. There was nothing he could do, but run. And hide, from his cherry blossom.

Fashback 2

"Why do you hate me?"

"Hurh? What are you talking about? I don't"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"NO I DON'T!"Syaoran shouted.

"We always end up arguing."

"What makes you think so?"

"Yes we do, everytime I see you you respond in that weird way of yours and whatever and it pisses me off and I express it and we end up arguing!"

"We're not arguing now."

"Yeah. You're right."

"But we do argue often. I think we should not be even friends at all."

" Yeah. Okay. Sure."

"What?! Someone says that and you go, oh, okay? Yeah and let me tell you this, It's so okay. EVERYTHING is."

"Sakura-"

End of flashback 2.

Sakura sighed. What was happening to them?

The next day at school.

"LI SYAORAN!" Tomoyo's loud voice rang through the school halls.

"Tomoyo? Why are you so?"

"Save the crap, boy. We need to talk. Seriously."

Tomoyo dragged Syaoran to the staircase near the Geogeaphy room where Sakura was waiting and saw her. He lost control of himself, turned and ran.

"You're not running away, bucko. Be a man and face up to reality."Tomoyo said. 

"I-I'm not."

"Yes you are. And I won't let you off until you settle it with Sakura."

Syaoran approached her and saw hurt in her eyes. Shades of green which were ever changing. Just the way heliked it. Like the ocean water.

"Hi." they both said at the same time, and blushed.

"I don't know what's there to settle." he admitted, blushing boyishly

"We used to be so close and everything fell apart."

"I was busy."

"Wasting you life away! Avoiding me! What else?"

"I wasn't!"

"You were!"

"I wasn't!" I saw Tomoyo quietly slipped away, back to her own world and they continued.

"Stop." They said together and turned red in the face.

"Erm. Erm. Erm." Syaoran was trying to explain.

"I feel neglected as a best friend of yours."

"You don't have to."

"Your stupid friends. Why cant they accept your decisions? Choices, opinions, whatever! Why can't they-" Syaoran cut her off.

"I think it all boils down to this," he said, putting his fonger to her lips.

"That I love you. I do and I really do. That's why." He took his finger away and their faces became closer. Sakura's rosebud lips were so enchanting just as Syaoran's lips seemed to her. Their heads tilted, and the connection was made. 

Their eyes closed, and the vision of the two were hidden as they moved so that no one could see them, and worked on tehir magic.

End

tada! the end. How sucky is that? Oh well.


End file.
